


The Training of Norm

by Exostrike



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exostrike/pseuds/Exostrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsu'tey turns to forbidden knowledge in his training for Norm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avatar (pointless disclaimer out of the way)

The arrow hit the tree slightly above the target. Tsu’tey sighed in frustration. “Still not good enough” he declared as Norm lowered the bow.

“Still better than last week” he pointed out, shaking the tensed muscles in his arm.

“Not saying much” Tsu’tey commented, and it only took Jake a few days to get to where you are in over a week, he silently added.

 

After the final battle Tsu’tey had laid in a stupor from his injuries oblivious to the world. I’d recovered a month later to find the skypeople vanquished and driven out. However Jake had allowed some the scientists to stay. Tsu’tey wasn’t sure if he wanted this. Sure the scientists had helped them but they were all so weak, they had none of the stamina or physical power that had made the clan accept Jake. This included the dreamwalkers or avatars as Neytiri had told him to call them, almost all of them had chosen to become full na’vi, abandoning their skypeople bodies. The entire concept irked Tsu’tey on some level. It also meant that he was stuck trying to train Norm.

 

“Oh come on!” said Norm, snapping Tsu’tey back to reality. “Sure I’m not Jake but that’s no reason to treat me like an idiot.” He dropped the bow to the ground “he had a life time’s experience of this kind of thing. You’re expecting me to get it in a few weeks”. Everyone should already have a life time of this thought Tsu’tey but decided not to push it.

“We’ll take a break then” he shot back “then some tracking, you are not yet skilled enough to try hunting.”

“Asshole” muttered Norm as we walked off.

 

Tsu’tey wrinkled his face up in disgust as his student walked away, this was pathetic. Neytiri had got Jake looking like one of the people within an hour, getting him out those skypeople clothes and into a loincloth. However Norm refused to do even that, declaring that he did not feel comfortable yet in a loincloth, sticking to a pair of pants and boots. He had at least accepted to wearing a na’vi necklace to celebrate his part in the great battle. It was something he supposed but it was simply a sign of the overall problem. Norm wanted to be one of the people, but not be part of them. He was slowly learning about the people but he was not living like them. Instead of eating and sleeping with the tribe he did it at the Avatar’s enclave, a collection of their sky people constructions. When they were out in the jungle he would strike up a conversation about random science information about a plant or an animal. That stuff wasn’t important on Pandora, all it did was distract you, and a distracted hunter is a dead hunter.

 

Tsu’tey walked through the clan’s new hometree, it was a reasonable replacement but a lot of work was still to be done. Tsu’tey crushed the memories that rose up at the loss of his home. He walked into the restricted area for clan leaders and saw Neytiri working on a necklace. She was able to leave hometree less and less are her pregnancy advanced. She was clearly frustrated by it and sought at every opportunity to get out but the child would be coming soon; Jake’s child. Deep down Tsy’tey was still angry at Jake for taking his bethroned. But still Jake had led them to victory, which alone had made him respect him both as a warrior and as leader of the clan. But it still tensioned their relationship. Jake tried to make amends but Tsu’tey still refused to fully forgive. “I see you, Tsu’tey” commented Neytiri “How is Norm” she asked. She along with Jake had been the main pushers within the tribe for letting the avatar’s become part of the people.

“He is a sk'awn” Tsu’tey declared “he tries to understand us but does not try to be like us. He will never be one of the people” Neytiri looked disapproving.

“You said the same about Jake” she pointed out.

“He was already a warrior. Norm and the others are thinkers, what they call scientists. They have not the skills of a warrior.”

“They can learn” she declared “anybody can be what they want to be.”

“That’s the problem” Tsu’tey said “I don’t think they want to be a part of the people. They want to understand how we think and live, not live it themselves.” Neytiri sighed clearly recognising the problem.

“Then you must make them want to be” she said half distracted. How am I supposed to do that Tsu’tey thought, I can’t just reach into Norm’s head and change things. Or maybe I can he realised as he remembered old knowledge he knew, stuff that he had been told to keep in the back of his head.

“Perhaps you are right” he declared “you never know. Now I go” he said can began striding out.

“I see you” said Neytiri at his back; however he was too focused to reply back.

 

Norm was sitting at the entrance when Tsu’tey arrived. “I take it we’re going tracking?” he said standing up.

“Change of plans” Tsu’tey replied. “Get a pa'li ready.” Norm’s face brightened up at this. He did not like tracking much, far too muddy he commented. Tsu’tey didn’t see the issue, it was his fault he was wearing sky people clothes that got dirty so easily.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“You’ll find out when we get there” Tsu’tey said.

 

They rode for an hour. Norm wasn’t a bad rider, he’d actually learned to ride a pa’li before the great battle; or at least keep the mount steady without falling off. But he was still very insecure about it, and clearly did not like the bond often directing the animal with physical actions. That usually pisses off a pa’li and Norm’s ride chucked him off at least once. But at last they reached the rocky canyon that was their final destination.

 

They approached a cave mouth with several na’vi makings around it, leaving their mounts at the entrance they entered. “So what is this place?” Norm asked as they walking into the bioluminescent gloom.

“A holy place” replied Tsu’tey.

“Never heard of any place like this” said Norm. They’d reached a small cavern with a large pool. “Or plants like this, looks like a new species” Norm added stooping to examine the fungus like plants that grew and almost choked the pool.

“Stop it” Tsu’tey, Norm realised what he was doing and stepped away

“Sorry” he muttered

“Do you swear never to mention this place to anyone else?” Tsu’tey asked. Norm nodded curiously “Good while this is a holy place it is still a secret from most of the tribe”

“Why” asked Norm.

“There are 3 holy sites” continued on Tsu’tey ignoring the interruption “The Tree of souls, our connection to Ewya. The Tree of Voices, our connection to the ancestors. And this place, the Cave of Mind. Here is our connection to ourselves”

“A place of personal meditation and reflection” said Norm “But why keep it a secret?”

 

“Because of what this place can do” answered Tsu’tey. “You know of the bond correct?”

“Yeah” answered Norm “A mental link, transferring basic mental commands and emotions.”

“If you say so” said Tsu’tey annoyed by Norm’s science talk “however there is another deeper bond. This one allows the initiator to see into another’s mind, move beyond pure thought and emotion. To understand how and why a person thinks.”

“Incredible” said Norm “we knew the bond could do many things but we never believed it could go so far”

“And I want to do one between us” declared Tsu’tey in a matter of fact way.

 

“Whow!” said Norm backing away from him “This is too far.”

“I need to understand you” said Tsu’tey pushing forward “It’s clear that there is something in your mind holding you back in your training. By using the deep bond we can find it” he explained.

“Surely Mo’at would be better at this?” pointed out the uncomfortable Norm.

“Mo’at may be more experienced” admitted Tsu’tey “But she has not the experience of how a warrior thinks. Anyway if I am to train you, its best that I get the best understand” he pointed out.

 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea” said Norm, not convinced.

“You do want to be one of the people?” asked Tsu’tey getting angry. Then he hit upon an idea. “If it’s a scientific discovery for you” he went on “surely you have to experience it?” That seemed to get Norm intrigued.

“Alright” he decided after a minute of thought “As long as that all it does.”

“Excellent” Tsu’tey said please with himself sitting down by the pool and gesturing Norm to do the same.

“What do we have to do?” Norm asked as he sat.

“Drink” Tsu’tey said and scooped up a handful of the pool, thick with fungal spores, Norm did the same.

“Aren’t you?” he said as Tsu’tey dropped his load back into the pool

“No, only the subject drinks it” he declared.

“Fine” Norm muttered at drank the liquid “Yuck” he commented almost gagging on it “foul.”

 

“Now we make the bond” Tsu’tey said and pulled his queue forward, letting the pink tentacles flow free. Norm very nervously did the same.

“Must be the plants” he muttered as he did it. “Cause some kind of brain chemistry change.”

“A Gift from Ewya” Tsu’tey declared and trust the two queues together.

 

_Contact._

 

Tsu’tey was thankful that Norm had not pushed for answers as there were a couple of things he’d not mentioned about the deep bond. While it was true that the bond allowed the initiator to see and understand the subject’s personality, it could do so much more; like change it. So this reason people like Mo’at had forbidden use of the deep bond and pushed places where it could be performed into darkness. However Tsu’tey had not forgotten it, in fact he regularly took his students here, one by one to improve them. He would make them loyal to him, look up to him as a leader and secure his place as leader of the clan. Perhaps he should have brought Jake here and made him reject Neytiri, still she’d been certain not to let him have the chance, who knows perhaps she’d done it to him first, there did seem to be a point when he suddenly became ready to be one of the people.

 

Tsu’tey smiled in the haze of the deep bond and there was the other thing he used the deep bond for. He made sure only to ever use it on the men he trained; the women might mate with him and cause so many problems. Neytiri might be his betrothed but the desire for sex had been too strong. Anyway they’d enjoyed it, some of them he’d knew had been doing it before he took them.

 

He turned his attention towards Norm’s mind. Why should he simply find what was holding Norm back when he could cut the chase and solve the problem here and now. And the beauty of the deep bond was that Norm would consider the change natural because in a way he would do it to himself.

 

Tus'tey sorted through Norm's memories, so many strange and terrifying images he experienced that he could not understand. However he focused in on the emotions, those he could understand. What he felt left him disheartened this sky person had spent his childhood hating physical activity instead turning to mental activity via to Tsu'tey the strange world of science and education. There was no way this person could become one of the people, everything he loathed the people treasured. No single action could change that. However Tsu'tey would not give up. Jake had stolen Neytiri from him and left him this dreamwalker to train. To give up now would to accept total defeat.

 

Tsu'tey dived again he looked at why Norm had come to the world. He saw him studying other culture as if he was trying to understand them, how can you understand without being one of them Tsu'tey though. He pushed harder at this concept, why? Then he found it, a desire to belong to something that truly got him. That he could be a part of, somebody to love, to mate with. Then there were flashes of the female skyperson who had sacrificed herself in the battle. Was it love between the two? Tsy'tey focused on their relationship. She had pushed him out of his comfort zone, made him try out new things because he wanted to please her and get closer to her.

 

A plan began to form in Tsu'tey's mind, the only way to get norm ready to become one of the people was for him to be driven out of his comfort zone. A single command to try harder wouldn't work, the personally would slowly reject it. It needed to be harder and more powerful emotion. What better than desire, a desire to be like someone else, to get their acceptance, to get their love. At this point Tsu'tey paused; did he really want this dreamwalker to be in love with him? He looked at Norm's physic, the basically was there, he always liked the young ones and soon actual training would build him into something physically attractive but his personality was something that Tsu'tey could never get on with, but then again he while he was in here perhaps he could do something about that.

 

Tsu'tey began to work his magic. He got to work on Norm's image of himself. He didn't like it, Norm saw him as a dirty bully, large and surly. That would have to change. He brought out the points that he knew could build desire, he superb figure, turquoise skin and fine well-formed ass that he knew one of his students would love to tap. He also turned down Norm's view of him a surly, sure he didn't talk much but a leader must always be focused and he tried to give Norm a sense of respect for him, both as a leader and as a hunter. It was difficult, these weren't emotions he understood well personally but he sensed Norm's reaction was sufficient. He then switched his focus to Norm himself, he put in the will to succeed that he had organically planned to include, it would help drive Norm into emulating him. He also impelled onto Norm the idea of starting a new life, giving up his old life. It had no need of him here and was just a distraction; perhaps it would also make him yatter less.

 

Finally Tsu'tey returned to Norm's view of himself. It was time to apply the glue that would hold the transformation together. Desire and lust. He forced Norm to focus on his body, to take him his physic and his perfect form. And then he started to apply the lust, he implanted the idea into Norm of wanting to feel those legs and to touch his toned ass. He started to feel both his and Norm's cocks rise at this and new he was succeeding, once the body reacts the mind would follow. Before the lust became too much for both of them he transformed it into a desire. A desire to really touch those legs and ass. This desire to claim Tsu'tey would drive norm to emulate him and his personality, slowly removing him of the blockages that prevented him from being one of the people.

 

He broke the deep link and the physical world flowed back, the illuminated cave snapping back into focus with Norm still sitting in front of him. Just for a second he saw Norm was starry-eyed in his looking at Tsu'tey before he snapped into action. "Fuck" he said as he shook his head "that was weird. Is that what all the bonds are like?"

"The deep link is the toughest" Tsu'tey admitted. Norm fidgeted, obviously trying to hide his arousal, Tsu'tey ignored his tented loincloth.

"So you found my problem?" he asked.

"I have" declared Tsu'tey not mentioning he'd done more than that "you just need to try more" he continued putting his hand on Norm's shoulder "I see that you want to be part of the people, but your old life is holding you back. Push beyond that and you will claim what you desire." With that final push he began to walk out of the cave, making sure to strut his arse in a way that wouldn't seem provocative but at the same time to be erotic to Norm.

"I'll let you compose yourself" he added as he paused at the cave's mouth "the deep link can take a lot of you".


	2. Chapter 2

For nearly a week there was no perceivable change in Norm, he seemed to be trying hard but beyond that nothing. At the start Tsu’tey was unconcerned, knowing the changes would come gradually. However by the end of the week he was becoming disheartened, perhaps the changes hadn’t taken, perhaps the Avatar were immune to the deep bonds effects. However on the seventh day Norm approached him after their training had finished for the day “Um…Tsu’tey” he said

“What is it?” Tsu’tey asked not realising the importance

“Can you help me?” Norm asked “I need a loincloth” Tsu’tey snapped to attention at this.

“Why?” he asked pretending to be sceptical “You said they were too ‘exposing’”

“Well yeah I said that” admitted Norm “But these pants catch on everything. And anyway getting out of them might help with my training.” Its working realised Tsu’tey.

 

“Ok” he declared “come with me.” He and Norm walked to the twisted wooden centre of the tree that the clan was using for storage. It was a dark alcove only light by a few lanterns giving everything a blue hue. “We don’t have many spares” Tsu’tey said, “But I have a spare loincloth” continued pulling out a bundle of cloth.

“If it isn’t a problem” protested Norm

“No” Tsu’tey replied “I can go for months without changing” he handed the bundle other. Norm began to unfold the loincloth. “Do you need help getting it on?” he added suddenly

“No… I can manage” sputtered Norm recoiling at the suggestion. “I’ve seen enough to have it worked out.”

“I’ll leave you to change” Tsu’tey muttered and left the area, pulling a cloth curtain across to shield Norm. Pity he thought it appeared that Norm wasn’t moving as fast as he hoped. He was still holding back, this would still take time.

 

He silently leapt into the noted wood of the tree to a small hollow. From the vantage point he could easily look down onto Norm as he changed, safely hidden in the shadows. He knew Norm wasn’t skilled enough to detect him. As Norm undressed Tsu’tey could never understand skypeople clothing. The pants he did not get but what was weirder was the fact they wore another layer underneath. The short like garment were reasonable practical even though to Tsu’tey they would be too constricting, wonder why they didn’t just were them instead. The shoe’s he got the generally reason for, to protect the feet but they were so heavy and nosy, anyway if you let yourself steep on a sharp stone you failed walking, like all the Avatar when they started.

 

He started at Norm’s naked body. He’d been right. There were the building blocks of a fine body there, but his muscles were still weak even after a month of training. Something would have to be done about that. He looked at his cock. Avatar genitalia were not normal but he liked the length. After examining himself for several minutes Norm began to pull on the loincloth. He clearly knew how to put one on. One wonders if he secretly had one already Tsu’tey thought. Realising his activity would soon be discovered he slid down to return to the curtain.

 

Norm exited still adjusting the loincloth. “Good” said Tsu’tey but suddenly froze “what are those?” he added, pointing at Norm’s feet. Instead of the blue feet he’d expected he saw the cloth of socks. Norm rolled his eyes.

“It’s a compromise” he declared “They’ll let me get used to being barefoot while offering protection; a stepping stone.”

“Jake didn’t” Tsu’tey pointed out.

“And you didn’t hear him moaning about it at the start” Norm cut back.

“Hah!” laughed Tsu’tey in response and Norm cracked a little grin.

“Suppose it ruins his perfect image” he said.

“Yes” declared Tsu’tey and they began to return to the rest of the tribe.

 

For the next couple of days Norm’s training improved. Now that he was in a loincloth he did not clash with the jungle, instead he was part of it. Now he was beginning to learn how to think like one of the people. Tsu’tey saw an almost instant improvement in his tracking and hunting skills, then that was achieved just by not being so loud to tip them off from miles away. However there was little improvement in Norm’s physical capacity, his bow work was still poor and his endurance was poor. He was also still eating and sleeping with the rest of the Avatar. Still Tsu’tey knew ways of dealing with these problems, perhaps he could deal with both at the same time.

 

“Norm you seem distracted” Tsu’tey said after a day’s worth of training, Norm was increasingly examining his muscles when he wasn’t doing anything.

“Well it…” started Norm “I just feel a little weak you know.” He waved at Tsu’tey’s toned muscles “this loincloth just highlights it” he added. Tsu’tey smiled

“So you want muscles like this?” Tsu’tey moved his arm so that his bicep bulged. Norm looked uncomfortable but his eyes betrayed his agreement. “Well then tomorrow I’ll have some potions that should help you. We’ll probably have to look at what you eat.”

“These potions from Mo’at?” asked Norm

“No” said Tsu’tey “while she is our best maker there are some that warriors make themselves.”

“Odd Jake didn’t mention anything about it” Norm commented “apart from the poisons.”

“Hah, Neytiri does not approve of them” Tsu’tey chuckled “Anyway Neytiri only trained Jake the basics; I’m talking about advanced stuff.”

“I’d like to try it” said Norm.

“If you do well, you shall” declared Tsu’tey.

 

This worked out better than Tsu’tey had hopped. Norm really took to the art of potion making very quickly, transferring his intelligence and science skills towards it. He was still a bit too skyperson about it, constantly trying to work out why an ingredient did something, but Tsu’tey tolerated it. At least he was learning and doing something useful and worthy. Perhaps his strategy might even achieve something. Norm was also coming along physically; it was obvious that whatever paste they feed the Avatars was not enough to support a warrior’s lifestyle so Tsu’tey fixed him up with some heavy duty paste to eat they made out of mashed up meat and plants. It really seemed to increase his muscle mass and improve his training. He then made Norm eat with the rest of the tribe. You could not be part of the people and not interact with them. Norm was rather reluctant at first but after the first night he seemed to enjoy it.

 

The next development surprised Tsu’tey; one day after dinner had been concluded Norm looked over to Jake at the top of the fire. “Jake can I ask a favour” he asked.

“What is it Norm?” asked Jake.

“Mind if I borrow a hammock for a night?” Norm replied Norm. Tsu’tey’s ears pricked up at this, this he hadn’t expected. Sure he’d expected Norm to start sleeping with the tribe but he’d expected himself to offer it, not Norm to ask.

“Why Norm?” asked Jake, he was pleased that Norm was being a member of the tribe but he wasn’t overseeing it closely.

“Well it’s just that it’s quiet a distance to the compound” pointed out Norm and as it’s late and with the risk of animal attack I thought it would be better if I just sleep here tonight.

“I’m sure that we must have a place somewhere” Jake said unsure about the proposal.

“I know a free place” Tsu’tey cut in before his student was taken away from him. “The Teacher should take charge of his student” he said towards Jake. Jake grimaced slightly but smiled.

“Ok Tsu’tey you find him a place.” Tsu’tey would much have preferred a matt, lot of room to stretch and in the dead of night engage in sex. But he knew that Norm would probably not go for it and questions might be asked. Still he chose a group of hammocks that was a bit away from the rest of the tribe, and an unused mat close to.

 

Tsu’tey was surprised at Norm’s move he hadn’t expected Norm to move so quickly. However he quickly realised that this was a symbolic moment for him. Norm had just indicated that he was moving from one life to another, from being a skyperson to being one of the people. The deep bond had worked; Norm was driving himself to adapt to be part of the people. It was now time to reap the rewards.

 

The arrow flew true to its target, but the yerik startled had already disappeared into the undergrowth. “Blast” muttered Norm below his breath rising from his pose.

“Still good” Tsu’tey pointed out “you can actually get ready to fire now with revealing yourself.”

“I suppose so” Norm agreed

“But getting a successful hunt you’ll be ready for Iknimaya” Tsu’tey said.

“Yeah, that’s going to be fun” Norm commented. Tsu’tey had discovered during a trip into the mountains that Norm had a fear of heights. To think a person who had walked between the stars feared heights.

“An Ikran is not necessary to be a warrior” Tsu’tey pointed out. “A talk with Jake might get you accepted as one of the tribe.”

“No” stated Norm “I don’t want to be known as the person who got into the clan on easy.” He started up at a nearby mountain “Give me time” he commented “one day I’ll be ready to fly.”

“That’s the spirit” declared Tsu’tey and slapped Norm on the back as they returned to where they’d left their pale “never give up! Always overcome!” Norm grasped Tsu’tey’s hand and smiled.

 

As they rode Tsu’tey considered Norm. He’d become very flirty in the last week, always trying to show off both his body and his skills, both against Tsu’tey and his other warrior. Tsu’tey knew that he was trying to peak his interest and charm him. He played hard to get either acting as the proud teacher at his student’s improvement or the oblivious male. Still all it did was make Norm try harder both to be a better student and a better Na’vi. But this couldn’t be dragged out forever.

 

“We’ll break here” Tsu’tey approaching the grassy rise and dismounting. It was perched at the turn of a wide canon, several kilometres wide and continued over the horizon.

“Wonderful view” commented Norm as they tied up their pales “Must be a great lookout.”

“We use it when the herds come” Tsu’tey agreed “but in this season it’s rarely used.” They ate their food for a while, Norm musing as he did so.

“A lot can change in a few months” he commented “I mean, remember what I was like?” he asked

“I remember” declared Tsu’tey lying next to him “a real skxawng.”

“Come on, I wasn’t so bad” Norm argued “anyway is there anything of the old me left?”

“Yes” smiled Tsu’tey “You still talk too much” he added and kissed him.

 

It was a long hard kiss as he tried to force Norm’s lips apart. For a second Norm put up resistance, his eyes widening at the sudden assault, then he jaw slackened and Tsu’tey’s tough began to explore his prize’s mouth. He caressed Norm head as he climbed on top of him, pinning him in place. Suddenly Norm broke the kiss “Jesus, Tsu’tey! What the fuck?” he spat and tried to shake Tsu’tey off.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you” chuckled Tsu’tey “how you enjoy my company, that you emulate my hunting style.” He breathed close to Norm “you want me”

“No… don’t be stupid” said Norm but his rising loincloth disagreed. Tsu’tey smiled, it was clear that some part of Norm was still resisting, he just needed to push a little bit more. “Come on Norm your thinking too much like the old you, you are a new person, one of the people. You are a Na’vi warrior, you move from the heart, go with your heart.” For a long second he thought he had failed as Norm looked up at him and then returned the kiss.

 

It was a long kiss as both explored the other, feeling each other’s toned muscles and facial features. Finally Tsu’tey pulled off Norm’s loincloth to reveal his raging cock “Impressive” he commented “I wouldn’t have believed you would be so big erect”

“What do you mean?” asked Norm before he gasped as Tsu’tey began handling his cock. He watches as Norm writhed under his administrations “oh ewya, please!” he moaned as he approached climax.

“Not just yet” said Tsu'tey and stopped, Norm looked almost disappointed before he realised Tsu’tey had stripped and was readying his dick. He lubricated himself with some of Norm's dribbling pre-cum and pull Norm's ass upwards with his legs spread each side of him. Finally he began to penetrate Norm. Norm screamed as Tsu'tey entered him “is there a problem?” Tsu'tey asked pausing for a second.

“Hurts” muttered Norm

“This is your first time then. It will be better soon” Tsu'tey reassured and thrust a bit causing Norm to spasm in pleasure and continued to enter him. With his free hand tsu'tey reached for his tswin and offered it to Norm “this will make it better.”

“I've never done this before” admitted Norm as he readied his own tswin.

“Then you're in for a treat” smiled Tsu'tey and made the bond.

 

_Contact._

 

Tsu'tey thrusted as they made the connection causing them to gasp, the sheer emotion overwhelmed both of them. Tsu'tey fought to keep his rhythm slow and controlled as he fought against Norm's desire, he wanted both to enjoy this, not rushed into a climax.

 

He pushed out via the bond searching Norm's emotions for signs that the deep bond had truly worked, that Norm had really become one of the people and actually wanted him. What he found pleased him. It was obvious that Norm hadn't abandoned his past but he had compartmentalised it, that was his previous like but he was a navi now. Towards Tsu'tey Norm's emotions seemed confused, while he clearly viewed him as an impeccable example of a na'vi warrior that wasn't were his desire came from. At first after the bond Norm had still didn't like him viewing him as hostile and overcritical, but as the days went by it seems like he changed, stopped berating every mistake, letting him learn at his own pace, moving to the next stage when he felt confident. He'd also become more affable, actually interested in Norm and becoming a strong friend. Tsu'tey was puzzled at this, this was not how the deep bond was supposed to work, it was supposed to only affected Norm not himself. But it was clear that Norm wanted more out of their friendship on some level and he was willing to oblige.

 

Tsu'tey moved to claim his prize, thrusting hard hitting Norm's prostate again and again, causing Norm to gasp and writhe. Finally they came together, Tsu'tey cum filling Norm's arse while Norm splattered both of their chests as his dick spat repeatedly.

 

For a while they lay next to each other in the post-climax bliss until Norm looked at Tsu'tey

“what did we just do?” he asked.

“we fucked” stated Tsu'tey.

“always to the point” muttered Norm “but I thought Na'vi couldn't be...”

“gay?” Tsu'tey mangled the unfamiliar word “it is not unheard of”

“well that makes it better” said Norm quietly.

“you will be expected to chose a mate” pointed out Tsu'tey “but I know a few that will understand. It is an understood that sometimes brothers 'friendship' is stronger than their love to their mates.” He put his hand on Norm's hip “that is if you want to continue with this 'friendship'?” For a long time Norm was silent before he moved to be close to Tsu'tey.

“if this is the ultimate form of friendship then I'd say yes” he decided and kissed Tsu'tey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will admit that this could have gone a lot harder


End file.
